Memoir Scars
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: He can't forget what happened, the scars will continue to light the memory inside his head. He can't forget...


Sentimental: Aah, another one-shot. Sorry to everyone who's waiting for a _Diary of Ray_ or any of my other chapter stories to be updated, but writers block seems to like hanging onto them. I'M SO SORRY. DX

Story Inspiration: Ladya C. Maxine's stories, I wish I could write as awesometasticalseizurifficallyamazingsuperwonderfully good as her. Also my imagination which is running low on ideas now that highschool's coming close aaand _Hold Me Now_ by _Jessie Daniels _and _Catch Me if I Fall _by _Maria Arredondo_.

**Disclaimer: Superbad was super bad. And I don't mean in a bad way, I mean in a badass way. And by badass, I MEAN BAD-FREAKIN-ASS. Seriously, crude humour is love. McLovin is more love. Setting cop cars on fire and McLovin shooting them with a cop gun is even more love and even more badass.**

---

Memoir Scars

---

He stared at the mesmerizing scars trailing along his left arm, causing him to shudder at the cold memories of what happened only a few months ago. He'd been the only survivor in his little group of friends, consisting of himself and two others. He stared blankly as he traced the scars with feather-like touches, shivering as he did so. Why had he come out with minimal damage? Why had only he gotten scars which would forever burn these memories in his mind? Why hadn't he slip in a coma? Why didn't he get smashed in the head and forget? Why was he cradled with a burden that would never leave?

Sighing shakily, he sat on the edge of his bed, unable to remove the haunting video inside his head. It wouldn't leave him alone.

---

_"Hey, c'mon, stop it! Let go!" he watched, smiling, as the others laughed brightly as they rushed to their seats. As they sped by, they were completely oblivious to the people already sitting in their seats, or the people trying to get back to their seats after putting their belongings away. Once they received a glare at the attendants, the two fell silent and walked to their destined seats, him taking the seat closest to the aisle._

_"Now what? All of our entertainment is in our suitcases, and the attendants are no fun."_

_"It's okay, Lat, they have free TV here!"_

_"...Don't we have to pay for the headphones?"_

_"What are you talking about? We brought our own!"_

_"Did you forget, even after what I said a few moments ago? They're in our suitcases."_

_"Oh yeah..Sorry, Lat."_

_"It's fine, Yar."_

_He shook his head, why they gave each other such ridiculous nicknames was beyond him. Pulling out a notebook and pen from his pocket, he started to doodle, finding it hard to ignore the looks from his friends. "Would you three like a drink or snack? Fifteen cents each." one of the attendants asked, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. They all refused, having eaten before getting on. That and they'd left their wallets in their suitcases. She nodded and went on to the next row, asking the same thing._

_---_

_"I'm so boooored."_

_"Then go to sleep, like he is." not bothering to look up from the notebook he'd been doodling on for the past hour, he picked up his finger and pointed to the boy inbetween the two, eyes closed.. At two clicking sounds, he looked over to see his friend had undid two of their seatbelts. Looking up he raised an eyebrow quizically._

_"He was having trouble breathing, didn't you hear him? And if I am going to sleep, I can't have anything around my stomach. You should know that."_

_"Whatever."_

_---_

_He sighed and flipped the notebook closed. Having nothing better to do, seeing as though he'd doodled over every page in the little book, he turned to look at his sleeping friends, who's heads rested against the other. He smiled dimly, before growing worried when he saw something fly in the night sky in a continuous matter. A sudden jolt caused his friends to leap up, and look at him anxiously._

_"What's going on?"_

_"I don't kn--" he was interrupted when a sudden screech erupted in the air, followed by scared screams and cries, causing him to tighly shut his eyes. When he reopened them, the screaming nor screeching had stopped, and he suddenly felt extremely cold as they leaned dangerously to the left. Looking in that same direction, his eyes widened and tears started to form. His friends were gone. They had fallen out of the side as it was now...open...He tried to undo his seatbelt to go after them, but he was unable to as everyone was now being tossed and turned in 360 degrees as they started to fall._

_Their plane crashed. Still concious, he quickly undid his seatbelt and hopped out the hole his friends had flew out of. He winced as he looked at his arm, blood staining the skin as glass embedded themselves into the wounds. He'd gotten out alive, yet he wasn't sure about the other people on the plane. He was too shaken up to care about them. He was to worried, wondering if his friends actually made the fall alive? Shuddering, he continued to walk, not daring to look back._

---

He wrapped himself in the blankets of his bed, he wanted to become warm again, he didn't want to feel so cold any longer. They'd never found their bodies and it somehow scared him knowing they might actually be alive out there. But...he knew it was impossible, because he always felt their arms wrap around him at night, trying to get him to forget, to remember not of what happened.

But he would never let go. Kai Hiwatari would never be able to forget what happened that day. Kai Hiwatari would never be able to forget that Ray Kon and Tala Ivanov were dead. Kai Hiwatari would never forget, as long as these scars burned on his arm.

---

Sentimental: Crappage one-shot, ahoy! I mean seriously, look at the way I wrote it, it's crappy as hell. And I don't me like Hella-Awesome, I mean like Hella-Holy-Crap-Let's-Burn-This-Piece-Of-...-Crap.


End file.
